


Midnight Succumb

by HamoWoods



Category: Bon Jovi (Band), Cinderella (Band), Mötley Crüe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamoWoods/pseuds/HamoWoods
Summary: You never know how quickly life can change. It can be perfect, one second; it can be shattered, the next. Life also brings you unanswered questions. Why do horrible things have to happen to good people? When confronted with an opportunity to reverse things, do you take it - even if it means losing yourself to help the person that you care deeply about? I was faced with that choice. I couldn't suffer anymore and I couldn't let him suffer anymore either.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Midnight Succumb

## White Night.

* * *

We headed to Moscow, Russia where a second fascinating event was waiting for us and everything was ready, we just needed to get to the place ... or that was what should happen.

We needed two busses and ours was full. Two full tour vehicles took us to our destination and the snow threatened to fall soon. When it began, I must admit, that the surroundings looked beautiful with the dark sky and small snowflakes covered everything that the sight could appreciate. Almost everyone slept in their seats, or at least on my bus they did while I watched over Tom towards the window. That image of peace was perfect, perhaps too much and I came to think >> what can ruin this splendid view? <<. Sometimes it is better not to question or challenge nature because this can be some explicit with their explanations.

When I was about to fall asleep with the calmed silence, I felt a small tremor that, as I opened my eyes, became potent. The bus began to shake violently and after hitting something we went flying suspended in the air. The silence turned into grinding of the vehicle, shouts of panic, and the second bus crashing ours and pushing us farther. While time froze for me and I was detaching myself from the seat, what I may be able to contemplate was complete chaos of people flying around and glass breaking.

The bus was completely turned over when I was able to react and several of my colleagues were lying all over the snow. I had that buzzing sensation in my ears when the next scream I heard was Tom's. It was not necessary to get up a lot when I found my partner hung from a window screaming in pain and how could he not? He was hanging from a window, his arm was separating leaving him suspended only by tendons and ligaments that were slowly cut. I ran to him with the intention of helping him and to secure him to prevent him from falling or getting anymore hurt, he broke off his limb in a burst of gore and a heartrending scream that froze my blood, he fell over me in a second but smaller disgusting explosion of vital fluids. I was in pain but Tom's suffering did not compare to mine. I listened to the most horrible shrieks that in my whole life I had heard and that were impregnating my head. I was motionless on the ground holding Tom who was losing hemoglobin every second and scream-crying in pain while I could not do anything but be covered by the beautiful snow that turned red and the sky hid the moon by thick clouds. My friend was still screeching at the sight of his arm holding on tight but disembodied as the last drops of blood fell. I felt so helpless just by staying on the ground holding him and watching the sky amid the screams of everyone.

It took a little while for a man from an ambulance to take Tom away and I was still there like a damn useless dog ... I could not stand up and follow everyone besides other cars kept crashing because of us. The snow changed its white innocence by the color of death. It was when a man put me a mask and I fell asleep while my head played "The Sound of Silence" as a macabre background sound and my tears spilled when I closed my eyes fearing the idea of never waking up or that any other of them won't open theirs either.

When I opened my eyes it was another night and I could only ask myself where all of them were. Well, I was alone in a room, I do not know how but I ended up alone with a small blow on the head that left a bruise on a large part of my face. I left my room and found several nurses and doctors who did not complete themselves on that cold night. The concert no longer mattered and well with so many broken bones, I would not worry about moving anymore.

I was still watching my hands, I felt guilty, I felt that I had torn Tom off his arm, I wanted to run, cry and vomit, all at the same time while a cough was drowned in my throat. "It was not your fault," said a voice behind me and with wet eyes, I found Richie Sambora with a collar and his left eye full of blood. "It was my responsibility" I replied with a low and weak voice tone "No, it was not" he insisted and sat next to me in the waiting room while a Russian newscast was projected on the television and a nurse was carrying three coolers to the hospital center. "Do you know if the others are fine?" I asked with difficulty. "Well ... Fred lost several teeth and fractured an ankle pretty badly. Jeff is fine but it will be hard to load that guitar with a broken collar bone" he answered by clearing my face of my blonde bangs and a nurse shouted things that we couldn't understand "Will they cancel the concert?" he asked and with the little strength that I had, I answered "No band can move and it will be difficult for everyone. I hope this concert goes the fuck away right now" he just looked at the floor and then at me " Jon's arm, did you see it? One shoulder bone came out from his body.

_In a small bedroom, fortunately, Bon Jovi members were together in a place for two, for a small hospital at the side of the road, it was a miracle to have a place where they could stay during the snowfall and was more than filled. "Hey Tico!" Jon yelled but his friend did not respond, he was under the effect of some medication to calm the pain that also made him asleep "Alec! Do you know if someone died?" David asked "Just a reporter, the organs they exploded inside him. Or that's the only thing that I've heard so far._

I was sitting in the waiting room watching the world go by. Tommy Lee was shouting at a doctor, two nurses were crying inconsolably because a small child wasn't saved after our buses caused so much damage. I still think that I am responsible for all this. What I have to do to fix my errors? I have cried for the last two hours enough to feel that I have no tears left. My heart seemed to stop when the first funeral hearse arrived to pick up several of my companions. I was terrified too much and I felt my blood dropping and made me dizzy slowly. I wanted to cry but I hyperventilated instead. I took strength and ran to the bathroom to vomit for the next minutes and go back to the waiting room to torture myself.

Tom was dying, he lost lots of blood and it was getting too late for him after an almost 5 hours surgery. The news affected me really badly and I went back to the bathroom crying and puking again. The time passed and I did not leave the cubicle to be able to help my friend. I wanted to die and stop suffering, the funeral floats did not stop arriving and in each of them, my heart broke more.

"Get out," a voice said outside and I wiped my tears, thinking the worst had arrived and a doctor had called me to notify my best friend's death. Instead, outside, an elegant redhead man was looking at me with a polite smile. "Are you thinking about taking him back to America?" I said crossing my arms and the man laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I'm the devil and I want to help you" The redhead spoke and took off his hat revealing a couple of horns that made my heart beat fast giving me pain. "Is a joke! A SICK FUCKING JOKE!" I screamed at him. The redhead looked at my eyes and I suddenly had no injuries on me. "How you did that?"

"I'm the devil, I can do anything"

"Even/save/Tom?". The man smiled and nodded "But I need you to give me life for a life". I looked down and noticed a gun on his hand and grabbed it. Inside of myself was sure to do that but outside was scared. I wasn't controlling that though, but I grabbed the gun and bit it with the teeth. "You know. The only good way to commit a perfect suicide is shooting at the back of your head" he said taking out the gun of my mouth. I was sweating and shaking, but I will do anything to fix my error and bring everyone back to life. The man was no more a man and I was looking at the most perfect creature in front of me and I was blinded, he guides my hand with the shotgun to the back of my head and in a second everything was over.

Tom woke up by miracle feeling good and his arm was back. He looked at a corner where a fancy redhead man stared back. "You know you can save your band, right?" the devil said and walked at Tom "But I would need... a life for a life..."

**Author's Note:**

> This work also can be found on Wattpad under the name of Hamo Woods, aka Metal Nightmares. Thank you!


End file.
